Crown of Isis
by LotusWriter786
Summary: Nina is back and new mysteries appear with twist and turns. Can SIbuna solve yet another mystery before the winter solstice?
1. House of Returns

**Hello! This is my first House of Anubis fanfiction but certainly not my first fanfiction! Just a heads up, Touchstone of Ra never happened and Amber will be returning back as well, but Mara is not here. Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!**

* * *

The American smiled as she got out of the cab and got her first glance of the boarding school after being a year away from it. She paid the familiar cab driver she first met as she arrived in England for the first time. She walked with two suitcases towards the school to catch up with some her old friends. She noticed Alfie and smiled.

"Alfie!" Nina screamed as she ran towards him and accepting the bear hug she received from him.

"I can't believe it's you! It is you isn't? You don't have a twin sister right?" Alfie asked as he searched around.

Nina began laughing, "I believe that is Patricia you are referring to and yup it's me!"

"Oh I almost forgot, Willow this is the famous Nina Martin and Nina this is Willow my girlfriend," Alfie said.

"Nice to meet you! Alfie and everyone have told me so much about you! Oh I live in the Anubis House now! It is so much better than Isis'."

"Likewise, not to be rude, but do you know where Fabian is?" Nina asked.

"Uh-," Alfie was about to reply, but was rudely interrupted by Jerome and Joy who are holding hands. "

"The American is back after all," Jerome announced as he quickly hugged Nina.

"Rude!" Alfie said referring to him being interrupted.

"Yup and she's staying! When did you two get together?" Nina asked.

"Last term," the couple said.

"Great! Um do yall know where Fabian is, I kind of need to talk to him," Nina said blushing.

The group chuckled at this, "Have you checked the house yet?" Joy asked.

"No! I'll catch up with you guys later!" Nina said running off to the house.

* * *

As she ran towards the Anubis residence she ran into a non-familiar face, "I am so sorry," Nina apologized.

"It's fine, hey aren't you Nina Martin?" the girl asked.

"Yes and how do you know that?"

"Oh I'm KT. I live in the Anubis House too. Everyone there talked about you a lot especially Fabian," KT commented.

"Nice to meet you Katie, glad to have another American here," Nina said sticking her hand out.

"Same, oh and it's KT, not Katie, a lot of people get confused by that," KT said laughing and shaking Nina's hand.

Nina laughed along, "Well I better be going back to the house see you later."

"Alright bye Nina!"

* * *

Nina arrived at the Anubis House and sighed happily, a whole year away from her home. Though her actual home was in America, she still felt at home here, though it creeps her out a tad bit.

As The Chosen One walked into the house she heard a faint screaming battle upstairs. She was about to check it out, Trudy walked out of the common room.

"Nina dear! It's so good to see you again!" Trudy said giving her a hug. Nina hugged back.

"It's good to see you too! What's going up-," Nina was about to ask, but was interrupted by a door slamming.

"Mr. Rutter I do not know when Miss Martin is returning, please go to your room immediately or there will be consequences. Now go!" Victor said very irritated. Nina chuckled and decided to hide near the stairs where she cannot be seen but she can see Fabian. It felt good to see a familiar face, especially his. Trudy decided to go back in the kitchen and finish her cooking leaving the two love birds alone.

"All I asked was a simple question only a few times ugh," Fabian said mumbling to himself unaware of Nina. As he came to the end of the stairs he heard a voice.

"Hello Fabian."

* * *

**Well there is my first House of Anubis chapter! Not my best, but it'll get better. This is my first time writing a chapter/ story after almost 7 months. Please feel free to Review! I would appreciate feedback. **


	2. House of Roommates

**Hello again! Thanks to ****FNRutterHoa**** and MusicalNinja15 for reviewing on my first chapter! Also, thank you for those who favorite, followed ect. I would appreciate it if yall reviewed though. I appreciate the feedback. Anyways second chapter, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Nickelodeon does, insert sad face here.**

* * *

"Hello Fabian."

Two words from one voice that he hasn't heard over a year he finally hears. It's seems foreign, a whole year and now she's back like that. He has so many emotions in him, happiness, anger, and relief. Of course he was overjoy he gets to see Nina again, but it has been a bloody year without any contact, like she's disappeared or she was dead.

But she isn't dead she standing there. In a plain purple and blue striped short sleeve top with black jeans and grey converse. She was smiling at him, but he was speechless. After about two minutes of awkward silence, he spoke up.

"Nina? I-is that really you?" Fabian asked confused making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Nina nodded her head, "Yup it's me."

Fabian decided to get over the anger emotion and deal with it later and let his happiness shine. He hugged her as tightly as he could and spun her lightly lifting off this ground and enjoying the light laughter Nina gave off. He felt her wrap her small arms around him as tightly as she could though. The two couple buried each other's faces in each other's shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Nina Martin," Fabian murmured into her hair which tickled his face.

"I can imagine," Nina said smiling. They pulled away so they could face each other, but still in a hugging emotion.

"You better not do that again. I nearly went mad last year without you," the rosy cheek teenager said.

Nina laughed not believing him, "I think you could survive without me for a while Rutter."

Fabian shook his head and they broke their hugging position, "I almost picked a fight with Eddie because I thought you and him had a romantic affair over the summer."

"Ew, as much as I like Eddie as a friend that would _never _happen, even if he is my Osirian," The Chosen One commented.

Nina turned towards the door as it opened, "Oh after all I did for you!" Eddie said pretending to be hurt. Nina shook her head and smiled. She gave him a light hug with Eddie returning it.

"Oh stop pretending comment hurt," Nina said.

"Fine," Eddie pouted slightly.

"Stop being such a baby, Slimeball," Patricia said as she entered through the Anubis doors. "Oh and thanks for letting us know how you were Nina, really appreciated it," Patricia said bitterly.

This is what Nina feared, her fellow friends being angry at her. She couldn't face them after receiving an email that seemed pretty reliable saying the Osirian and the Chosen One couldn't be together. She couldn't risk their lives. She didn't want to see all the fun they were having without her or how they were solving the new mysteries, if any, without her. She yearned to see how they were, but couldn't do it.

"Look Patricia, it wasn't easy. I didn't make contact because I missed everyone so much, I couldn't bring myself up to see how yall were. I didn't want to be missing out on the mysteries, if you guys had any, or anything for that matter. Plus I was taking care of Gran for a while," Nina said.

"Why are you back then, what about the whole Osirian thing huh?" Patricia questioned still not fully forgiving Nina.

"Well, I told Eddie during the summer that the email address I receive, he did a little digging around and realized it was from someone named Denby. She seemed pretty reliable and Eddie didn't know who she was until last term. Short story, we realized The Osirian and The Chosen One can be together and actually can help each other in certain mysteries, so I thought might as well come back right?" Nina said smiling, hoping Patricia would forgive her.

Patricia was still giving her the evil eye and Nina smiled dropped. Then she heard a sigh from the British girl and looked confused for a second.

"I guess I can't stay too mad at you, plus I don't want to ruin the first day," Patricia said giving Nina a friendly hug and earning a strange look from her boyfriend, "What?"

"Since when don't you want to ruin someone's first day?" Eddie said smirking.

"Shut up weasel!" Patricia said. Before Eddie can throw back a comeback, Trudy came back.

"Hello children! It's good to see you all again!" Trudy said hugging everyone. "Come, I have food in the kitchen!"

"I'm there!" Eddie said being the first one in the kitchen.

"Shocker," Patricia said laughing and following behind him.

Nina and Fabian shook their heads.

"Fabian, I think we should have a meeting tonight," Nina said.

"Sibuna meeting?" Fabian asked.

"Well yes, but I also think we need a Fabina meeting too," Nina said. Fabian agreed and nodded his head.

* * *

As the two went into the kitchen, they saw Jerome, Alfie, Willow, KT, Joy and familiar blond headed girl with many amount of pink suitcases. Nina smiled and then Amber squealed.

"Nina!" Amber squealed giving her best friend a big hug. Nina hugged back.

"It's good to see you Amber!"

"I have so much to tell you! Sibuna meeting in the Frobisher Antechamber, at midnight, you still remember the code right?"

"Of course," Nina said.

Victor had suddenly come into the room and recognized the two recently absent students.

"Nina Martin and Amber Millington, what a…wonderful surprise," Victor said surprised. He did not want _her _back. He saw the weakness in their little group without Nina's presents. Sure, they still won the day, but their teamwork had been a tad sloppily. A woman's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Isn't it lovely? Would you like anything to eat?"

Victor shook his head, "No thank you, I came out to tell you all that you all will not be choosing each other's roommates. This year I have assigned them," he said expecting groans and upsetting comments, but they were fine considering they were all friends, well most everyone.

"Well come on, tell us who they are?" Patricia said

"Patience child, Here is everyone assigned roommates:

-Room 1: Jerome Clark and Edison Miller

-Room 2: Alfie Lewis and Fabian Rutter

-Room 3: Kara Tatianna Rush and Amber Millington

-Room 4: Patricia Williamson and Willow Jerkins

-Attic: Joy Mercer and Nina Martin

The group was surprised, but one name was missing. Fabian spoke up noticing it first, "What about Mara?"

"Ah Miss Mara Jeffery has informed me that she is unable to attend this term due to her father's business," Victor said.

* * *

**There's the end, longer than the first one! Please review on them, I really want to get some more feedback, please?**

**I'll give you all virtual cookies!**


End file.
